


Constellations

by PansexualPancakes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: "Wow", Carlos is a very scientific nerd, Cecil is just cute, He also makes a terrible joke, He gets pretty freaked out though, M/M, sentient tattoos, was that even a joke???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPancakes/pseuds/PansexualPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which stargazing leads to a scientifically impossible discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I actually had to re-upload this. It ceased to exist the first time. Oops. 
> 
> Anywho...two works in two days, am I right???

"It doesn't look like a lion." Cecil said bluntly. 

"No, that's not the point!" Carlos sighed and shook his head. "You leave it up to the imagination."

"It doesn't even remotely look like a lion." Cecil replied. 

The two were sitting on a small sand dune staring at the night sky, and Carlos was trying to show Cecil the constellations. He and Cecil had just made their weekly required Big Rico's visit, and after a discussion of the universe and blood space wars, Carlos offered to show Cecil some constellations. The two were currently arguing over Leo. 

"No, Cecil..." Carlos sighed. "Okay, look." 

He took Cecil's wrist and held it up, then pointed with his hand. "That there is the head, see? And then that's the body...those are the legs, and that's the tail."

Cecil nodded, a look of concentration on his face. "Okay, so it's the skeleton of a lion?"

"Ceec, you..." Carlos dropped Cecil's wrist and sighed. "Imagine the skeleton has skin and fur and intestines and eyes and...well, imagine a lion around the skeleton."

"Oh..." Cecil nodded again. "Oh, I see! That's so cool! Show me another one!"

"Okay..." Carlos scanned the sky. He smiled when he saw another one. "Alright, that's Scorpio, the scorpion."

Cecil snorted. "That's not very creative."

Carlos sighed and took Cecil's wrist again. "See, there's the pincers...and that's the tail, and there's the stinger."

Cecil frowned. "That's it? That skeleton has been stripped down. Who did it?" 

Carlos laughed. "Just imagine everything else."

"Okay, I see it now..." Cecil nodded. 

Still holding Cecil's wrist, Carlos moved it again, this time to the Little and Big Dippers. "And those are-"

He stopped, cut off by the feeling of something touching his hand.

"Those are...what?" Cecil prompted. 

Carlos shook off the feeling. Night Vale was weird, it was probably nothing. "Those are the Big and Little Dippers."

"What animals are those?" Cecil asked, and Carlos could see a look of intrigue on his face. He was genuinely excited. 

"Not all constellations are animals, hon." Carlos smiled. "Those are...dippers. Like...kind of like ladles? The big soup spoons?"

Cecil nodded. 

"So, see-" Carlos stopped again. Again he had felt the sensation of something touching his hand. But again, he passed it off as Night Vale weirdness. "See, that's the handle...and there's-"

"Where you hold the soup?" Cecil asked excitedly. 

"Um, yeah." Carlos nodded. "And there's the Little Dipper, some people say it's pouring into-" 

Carlos paused yet again, because again something had touched his hand. 

"Cecil, I don't think we're alone..." He whispered. 

"Oh, we never are!" Cecil replied, grinning. "How many times do I need to remind you?"

"No, I mean..." Carlos sighed. "I keep feeling something touch my hand."

"It's probably the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home." Cecil shrugged. "She's not always in homes, you know." 

"No, I-" Carlos stopped. "There it is again!"

"So where's the Little Dipper?" Cecil asked, ignoring him. 

Carlos sighed. Using Cecil's hand he pointed to it. Cecil immediately grinned and moved his hand on his own, violently jolting Carlos' arm around with it. 

"There's the handle, and there's the soup thing!" He said excitedly, grinning. 

"Yeah, great-" Carlos stopped yet again. "Cecil, something is definitely touching me. And it still is."

Cecil absentmindedly glanced at Carlos' hand, then laughed. "Oops, my bad."

"What?" Carlos asked, confused. "What do you mean 'my bad'?"

Cecil laughed again. "Carlos, look!" He said excitedly. 

Carlos did look. And he almost screamed. 

"Cecil..." He whispered. "Cecil, your tattoos are moving."

Cecil laughed yet again. "Yeah, that one likes you!" He said, pointing with his free hand to a tattoo of a cat that was rubbing against Carlos' hand, which was what he had been feeling all along. Then the cat meowed, morphed into a squid, and swam back up Cecil's arm. 

"What." Carlos dropped Cecil's wrist and stared. 

"Aren't they cute?" Cecil smiled, cocking his head to the side. 

Carlos was debating whether to scream or try and be scientific about this, but while the former was tempting, he chose the latter.

"That." He said bluntly. "Is scientifically impossible."

Cecil shrugged and looked at his collection of constantly morphing tattoos, some animals, some inanimate objects, and some meaningless shapes. "But they're cute." He said, his face downcast. 

"I'm not saying they're not cute!" Carlos rushed, causing Cecil to look up. "I'm just saying you have sentient shapeshifting tattoos and I somehow haven't noticed them."

"They're usually shy..." Cecil explained. "But they trust you now! They don't usually trust anyone!"

"Wow." Carlos simply said, then laughed. "I'm in a town with a forbidden dog park, a mysterious glowing cloud-"

"All hail." Cecil interrupted. 

"-is on the school council," Carlos continued. "There's a cat floating in the men's bathroom at the radio station, not to mention that he's a male cat who gave birth to kittens, and in fact, you have three eyes and it's sentient tattoos that I find scientifically impossible?"

"I think they're scientifically cute." Cecil said, laughing at his (pretty terrible) joke. 

"Wow." Carlos said again. 

Cecil laughed and rested his head on Carlos' shoulder. "C'mon, Carlos, show me more constellations."

"Yeah, sure." Carlos agreed, still processing the tattoos in the back of his head. "Now that's Taurus..."


End file.
